BIPOLAR DEATH:THE REVOLUTION
by SCARLET624
Summary: Summary:  Raito is no longer one person. There is Kira and Raito. Two can’t exist in one body. What can detective L do? Who in the end will win L's heart? Please review to tell me Raito or Kira for L.
1. 2 beings

Summary: Raito is no longer one person. There is Kira and Raito. Two can't exist in one body. What can detective L do? Please review.

**Bold lettering Kira**

BIPOLAR DEATH: THE REVOLUTION

"_Death most resembles a prophet who is without honor in his own land or a poet who is a stranger among his people.__"  
_-Kahlil Gibran

"Kira means black in Celtic/Gaelic. Did you know that?" L raised yet another sugary substance into his mouth. "Raito sounds like 'light' in English, which can mean God. Did you know that?" L cautiously went back to his original hunch back position. Here in the country of Japan the famous detective couldn't let his guard down once. Not even for a second of the time that he had left to live.

Raito gave an aggravated sigh, what use was this information anyway?

"Why are you telling me this?" Raito was conducting another plan, he already had his hands full but listening to useless facts that spewed out of L's mouth was time consuming.

"I was just saying it for no particular reason." L for an odd reason was twirling around and around in what he liked to call a 'twisty chair'. Raito was holding back the thought of trying to figure out L's antics. He was way too weird to comprehend. Looking again at the detective and wondered what had happened to society to call this person a 'genius'.

Everything about L screamed queer to Raito.

**Just kill the darn fool…**

Raito looked up at L startled. "Did you say something Ryuuzaki?" L shook his head 'no' and continued his watch over the loads of security screens, as if he missed something important in those few seconds.

Raito returned to the glaring screen that meant wasting time on acting as a diligent partner.

**Stop wasting your time and just kill the darn fool…**

Raito just banged on the table in frustration. "L please stop joking around!" The other bystanders hoped that another fight between the two wouldn't lead to violence.

L gave a blank stare at Raito. "Raito please stop joking around. We don't need any type of tall tale from you. Get back to work." L continued his staring contest with the screens and the rest of the team continued their regular duties. "Sorry, I just thought…never mind." Raito being the odd one out sat back down and looked once again at the profiles. They already found Yotsuba's Kira. Higuchi was dead and the Death Note was successfully back into his hands. Rem and Ryuuk were somewhere in the building waiting for his orders.

**What are you waiting for?! Kill the annoying hunchback!**

A shot of pain rushed up Raito's mind. Raito ignored the sting that rattled his brain. The ache only got worse. Raito had tried massaging his head, yet no effect seemed to help him.

Raito began to hit his head on the desk. His father came to his side with worry. "Are you alright? You're a little pale Raito."

Raito let his fake mask be put on in front of his father. "I'm fine it's just a small headache. It will be gone soon. So don't worry."

It was after two hours he said that phrase that Raito regretted what he said. It no longer was one of those 'small headaches' had turned into something called chaos.

The mask that he had worked so hard on putting in front of the whole team had finally broken to tiny shreds of broken pride. He couldn't handle the small burning needles wrestling to enter his brain and poke it to death. That's how much it hurt. Included with it was a voice. It was actually his own but at the same time it wasn't his voice. Did that even make sense? To Raito it made perfect sense at the moment.

Whatever he was hearing in his head he knew one thing for certain, he didn't like it.

**You really are wasting time.**

Raito got up and grabbed the medicine that his dad left on the counter. He really couldn't care less about the investigation right now, not with the pain banging in his head. "L I'm just going to take a short break." L shifted for a second. Raito considered it a 'yeah whatever' movement. Taking the shortest route to the room Raito continued up the stairs until that also felt like a burden had been put on his shoulders. Second by second the weight of his body began to get heavier and heavier.

**Go back and kill him.**

It felt as if during all that pain someone had pushed him backwards and made him fall.

"Raito!" Soichiro Yagami watched in horror when his son had fallen down the stairs. Soichiro untangled his son from the uncomfortable position he had gotten himself. Everyone else huddled around the delirious Raito, including L.

For a millisecond Raito thought L's face showed worry in those pitch black eyes.

Darkness seized Raito's conscious before he could think another thought.

_In an old abandoned church on a hill with wild roses flooding the floor, Raito could see everything in black and white. Like a those old movies that had no color in the scene. Thunder and clouds that meant a hideous storm was to come. Raito fled to the broken church and walked the long pathway to the holy alter. On the old rugged cross was a person tied down with piano strings. Every single wire was hugging his bleeding flesh. With his head bowing, no clothes were able to cover this bleeding corpse. _

_The corpse spoke, "__**Help me…please!**__"_

_Raito rushed to the man's side and the corpse spoke again. "__**Please…die,**__" The man lifted his face; blazing red eyes of malice matched his own. It was a reflection of himself…_

"_**Raito-kun…Die!"**_

"Aaaaaah!" Raito opened his eyes to see the whole team worried over him. The wet rag had fallen from his head had now occupied Raito's leg, and yet he was still in a cold sweat.

"Are you alright? You fainted." Soichiro Yagami got up and went to get some food at a nearby table and handed it to Raito.

"Where am I?" Raito was still trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. "You're in the Medical room." It was then that Raito noticed other empty beds and the smell of hospital clinics. "Did you have a bad dream?" L had no emotion whatsoever set on his face when he asked Raito. Raito dismissed the thought of L being worried when he fell. It wasn't possible for the amazing detective to allow any sort of emotion when it came to him.

"Yeah something like that." Raito ignored the black and white images of horror that filled his mind. L patted his head. "You get a break today Raito-kun." With that L left a dazed Raito to catch up on his rest.

**You had your chance idiot.**

Raito felt another stab of pain in his head. This time instead of prickling needles it was hot metal nails that made his head burn. "Dammit! Who the fuck are you?!" Raito no longer cared that the cameras were watching. Even if it meant L was watching him talk to himself it didn't help get rid of the pain, not once.

**You really don't know who I am? How pathetic.**

Raito tried looking around the clinic. Nobody was there beside himself. This was beginning to really get creepy. "Am I going crazy?"

**No you're just being an idiot, Raito-kun. **

The room began to spin; every single detail had become a blurry haze. Darkness was enveloping his vision again. Raito fell to the floor completely knocked out.

_It was the church again and it was still raining. The roses were black and the whole church had a sick grey tint. Raito was able to watch himself stand in the middle of the echoing hall. Another figure came between him and the holy alter. He had that same crazy laugh that Raito had when he had written a criminals name into the Death Note. Raito looked at the mirror image of himself. The only difference was the fiery red eyes that were the only color in this dull church. "__**Hello Raito-kun**__." His voice was a little deeper than Raito's. Other than some minor details, he and Raito were exactly alike. Raito did not speak. It wasn't like he could any way. His voice was shut tight in his throat. "__**I'm glad you chose to know who I am. You see I know every single thing about you, after all I am you.**__" Raito wished so badly to speak and ask so many questions. All that ever came out of his mouth was a silent mumble. "__**You really have to listen to me more often you know. If you don't listen to me everything is just going to get worse. I really don't want to discipline you Raito-kun but if you continue on like this how am I going to create justice in this world?**__" Raito's eyes widened, he now knew who this clone was._

"Kira!" Raito tried to get up from the cold tiled floor yet his body wouldn't let him.

In a sudden jolt Raito was in a dark empty space with the same clone. That is until the clone went toward a strange light and left Raito with an evil smirk with intent of chaos.

"**My turn Raito-kun**."

From the security cameras to the televisions L was watching, he could see Raito yell out 'Kira' and then get up with not problem. It was definitely odd in L's opinion. Something about the way Raito walked had changed. Raito smirked evilly into the security camera and exited the medical clinic. Only one thought crossed L's mind; what was up with Raito?

Raito entered the office and met up with everyone talking to Ryuuk while L was watching the screens and completely ignoring L.

Raito had joined the group and began to ask questions of the death god. Soichiro Yagami had asked his son if he was alright to be up and going. Raito had reassured his father that he was fine and continued to ask Ryuuk questions.

From the corner of his eye he could see L rewinding and pausing when Raito was smirking evilly into the security camera.

**You're always so much fun to play with L. I think I can keep you alive just a bit longer.**

Inside the dark void Raito could see everything Kira was doing. He could see everything yet he couldn't control his body. Raito had extreme paranoia toward this 'Kira' fellow that looked like his twin. Was this even possible? Was it possible for Kira to be alive? Maybe, after Ryuuk appeared in his life he didn't see anything as surprising as much any more. But wasn't he himself Kira? Raito couldn't make any sense toward this situation. He also couldn't move since his body was being controlled by his counter half. At least that's what this 'Kira' fellow called himself, he was Kira and he was Raito.

"But I'm the real Raito!" Raito yelled at himself.

Kira smirked at his other half's antics. He could hear and feel Raito's confusion. The group wasn't getting anywhere with questioning the silent death god. Kira acted like he gave up and went back up to the bedroom with everyone watching in case he fell again like what happened last time.

Kira had felt sweaty and decided to change. Just because he had someone else's body didn't mean that he was going to be human for long. Raito opened the closet that held Raito's clothing, all grey's, black's, and white's.

**Not enough black Raito-kun.**

Inside the void Raito had a bad feeling about whatever Kira was planning to do.

**I think a change of wardrobe will do Raito-kun.**

Kira began to grab every single thing not black and put them into a large garbage bag.

Raito began to protest inside Kira's head. "What are you doing with my clothes?!"

**I'm going to burn them of course.**

"What?! Why the fuck are you going to do that for? Some of that stuff is expensive dammit!" Raito was trying his best to escape the mind control of Kira.

**You don't have enough black clothes Raito. **

Raito was beginning to become insane because of Kira.


	2. 1 lover

Summary: Raito is no longer one person. There is Kira and Raito. Two can't exist in one body. What can detective L do? Please review.

**Bold lettering Kira**

BIPOLAR DEATH: THE REVOLUTION

"_Millions long for immortality who don't know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon."__  
-_Susan Ertz

L had watched Raito from the security camera's and began wondering what he was doing unpacking his clothes. Ever since that evil smirk, no, even before that L had felt obliged to watch over Raito's actions. Raito had taken out most of his clothes out of his closet and set it in a huge garbage bag. All that was left in the closet was a bunch of black clothes and that was it. Raito went to the office while dragging the huge bag of clothes with him. He yelled out to everyone in the investigation team.

"**Hey any one want any free clothes?**"

In Kira's mind his counter half exploded. "What the fuck are you doing? My favorite shirt is in there! Fuck this let me go! Kira!"

Kira ignored his counter half's desperate screams. Everyone came closer to investigate the clothes. Soichiro Yagami grabbed the bag for a second. "Why are you giving away your clothes? Don't you like them?" Kira shook his head no and snatched the bag away from his 'father'.

"**I hate them, I was planning on burning them actually.**"

"That's not true Dad! I don't hate them! Dammit!" Raito was desperately trying to escape the clutches of his evil twin. Matsuda was the first to grab something out of the bag.

"Hey can I keep this? It looks expensive." Matsuda held up a shirt that his father had given him for one of his great achievements.

Raito began to burst. "Not that one Matsuda! That was a gift from Dad! Kira don't give it away in front of him!" Raito looked at the sad face of Soichiro Yagami. He couldn't take it that his son was giving away one of his gifts.

Kira ignored the voice in his head and continued pulling out more clothes. That is until L pulled out a sweater. Raito couldn't believe the nerve of L!

"Are you planning on walking naked Raito?"

Kira smirked while inside his head Raito's jaw hung open. "No I fucking don't!" Kira just chuckled.

"**No, not unless you want me to L.**"

The whole investigation team could have fainted at the moment including a frightened Raito. Kira was still smirking while L still gave no emotion.

"**I'm just joking**."

The investigation team was able breath once again. Raito's father patted Kira's shoulder. "Please don't joke like that again." Kira shook of his 'father's' hand off.

"**Fine.**"

"Since you aren't planning on walking around nude, I suggest you just sell your clothes. At least you gain cash to buy a new wardrobe." L had suggested while taking Raito's sweater with him. Raito began to scream again in Kira's mind. "Dammit L don't give him any idea's!" If Raito gained back his body he would have loved to give revenge to the annoying detective.

"**Sure, I think Misa can take care of this for me**."

Kira called up Misa and in a few minutes she came up and began to look through the bag. She seemed a little too excited when it came to Raito's clothes.

She had grabbed everything in sight and began to sort and fold them. She had replaced the garbage bag since L was bored of poking holes in the other one.

Misa took the whole bag and handed Raito a stack of money. "Misa Misa will be taking these off your hands." Matsuda scratched his head in confusion. "What are you going to do with the clothes Misa?" Misa held a finger to her lips. "Let's just say it's a secret." After doing so she gave Raito a kiss and left the building, she already was late for a shooting. However she would waste all the time in the world for Raito.

"**See you later Misa**."

Kira turned to L who had Raito's sweater in his hands.

"**L how about we go on a date?**"

Soichiro Yagami and Matsuda dropped the huge stack of profiles sending papers flying in every direction.

"You're joking right?" Matsuda began to laugh unnecessarily. Kira kept a straight face. "He's completely serious Matsuda." L answered. Even though L didn't want to believe it himself. However from the look of Raito's face he was. Kira grabbed L's hand and left behind the shocked team to eat his dust.

Kira was able to escape dragging an unaffected L with him successfully.

"**I swear Raito-kun really needs to get out more**."

L quietly stared at the stretching Raito. They both continued walking until they came near a musty alley way. "Why are you speaking in 2nd person Raito-kun?" L was calculating the reasons why in his head. Kira came closer to L and began to whisper in his ear.

"**I'm **_**not**_** Raito. I'm sure you figured that much L-kun?**"

L was wordless he had decided it was better for him to explain. Raito had never called him L-kun. Kira held L closer till his grip couldn't be broken. L couldn't escape.

L knew his strength was equal to Raito's, yet now he was two times stronger than he was before. L hadn't seen anything different in Raito's diet or activities to make him gain strength. Since when did he get so strong? Was it possible to gain this amount of strength in a short amount of time?

Kira's grip got tighter against the detective. L had a tough time breathing. Raito, no, he said himself that he wasn't Raito. This look-alike wasn't Raito at all.

In a short amount of time L felt a cool hand under his shirt. Lips nipping at his neck giving sweet vibrations of pleasure ripple throughout L's body.

It was a feeling that he was able to disregard during his teen years. It was those foreign hands that created a heated sensation that L had never experienced before.

Unlike the controlled mind, L's body responded to Kira's touches.

"**I'm not Raito, this may be his body but he is merely my vessel until I gain my control over justice.**"

L gasped when his hands reached his heated flesh between his legs.

"**Raito couldn't pleasure you like I can. Keep that in mind L-kun.**"

Kira squeezed L hard. L flinched and was able to escape Kira's professional hands. L noted another difference between the clone and Raito, this guy was a masochist. He also was more of a narcissist than Raito. Especially with selling the clothes that weren't black. L wished stay away from this person yet…

"Where's Raito?" L was pushed toward the brick wall. The wall was slimy, cold and wet to L. He wasn't about to abandon a friend especially when there was an intruder that looked like his friend.

"Who are you and what have you done to Raito?!" L screamed he had no idea where the surge of emotion had come from.

Strong hands were holding his scrawny neck trying to get rid of the air that let him survive.

Red eyes glared at the detective in front of him.

"**Maybe I should have killed you aft- ahh**!" Kira grabbed his head.

"Leave him alone!" Raito had screamed inside his head. Slowly but surely Raito began to gain his mind back. Kira couldn't hold on very long.

L could breathe bit by bit. He watched Kira thrash his head back and the red eyes disappeared.

L watched the transformation in Raito's eyes. His eyes were bleeding red to auburn in a few seconds.

The real Raito fell to the floor because of the exhaustion of trying to get rid of his evil clone. L helped him up and met him face to face.

"Raito you must tell me everything." L's seriousness was seen in his pitch black orbs.

The real Raito nodded and once again let the darkness take over him.

_Why does this always have to happen to me!? Raito had been stuck again in the pitch black void, but this time he was with Kira. That is until the scenery mutated to that old church on a hill. Kira was lounging around on the holy alter. _

"_**Why didn't you let me kill him?**__"_

_Raito sat at one of the nearby pews and began to think. This place gave him the creeps. It was always raining when he went to this place. The smell of fresh roses helped him calm down a little, but it was Kira's presence that made everything in this scene so darn creepy. "And if I did? What would I gain? What if L dies in your hands? How will I have any fun? That's being unfair."_

_Kira jumped down from the holy alter._

"_**You're the one who's being unfair Raito-kun. Do you know how long I've been wishing to leave this pathetic body of yours? Ever since you touched that death note and began experimenting with it I have been breathing inside of you. I had my own wishes too you know and your saying I'm unfair? That's so selfish of you Raito-kun.**__" In a flash Kira was behind Raito, twisting his arms so that his vessel wouldn't escape._

_Raito tried his best to go against the super human strength but it was no use. "Hmph you're just as selfish as I am, and stop saying 'I'm inside you' crap it doesn't sound right." Raito felt the cold body closer to his. Kira's lips were an inch close to Raito's flesh._

"_**It's the truth though, I am inside of you. You just never really noticed me until now. Now that you have I just have to gain a little more energy to obtain justice**__."_

"_What are you an annoying parasite?!" Raito felt a moan escape when Kira's tongue played with his skin. 'This cant be happening' Raito thought._

"_**I am Kira. That's all you'll need to know**__." Raito flinched when sharp teeth spoiled his graceful neck._

Raito covered his eyes to the blinding light. He was once again at the medical clinic. Another headache occupied his head and next to him a defensive L who thought for a second he was Kira. "You talk in your sleep lately. Do you mind telling me what exactly has been going on inside your head?" L tapped Raito's forehead to emphasize his point.

Raito shook the dizziness from his head and got up. His body was being controlled by Kira again! Raito tried his best to stop the movement in his feet, but it was useless.

**We have a place to visit Raito-kun.**

Raito gave a desperate look to L. L followed Raito.

L was truly excited, he didn't know why but watching and following Raito seemed to make everything interesting. Was that normal? Of course it meant that capturing Kira would make it worth while. Though that feeling of wishing to look at Raito in a deeper way. That definitely wasn't normal, in his entire life time he knew what his objectives were, his wants and desires had to stay second no matter what. L couldn't shake it off. It was not the desire to find the real Kira but the desire to find the real Raito. L accidentally bit his tongue in frustration. The taste of scarlet iron allowed him to remember his past. Those time when desire would cause pain for him.

L deleted the past and spit on a grassy lawn. Raito was in front of huge black gates, the kinds you would find in front of a haunted house.

Raito opened the gates; the rotting wooden sign told them both that it was the 'St. Dior Cemetery'. Just like any horror movie the graveyard could only be described in three words; 'dark creepy place'.

L looked at Raito's figure, "You look a bit wonky Raito-kun."

Raito faced L; his expression wasn't normal that was for sure. "S-stay away L."

L came closer knowing whatever consequence he got he had to help Raito first. "I don't think I can do that Raito-kun."

Raito punched a nearby tombstone. The beautiful piece of marble was into miniscule chunks of rock.

Raito's fist began to bleed abundantly.


	3. Total Chaos

Summary: Raito is no longer one person. There is Kira and Raito. Two can't exist in one body. What can detective L do? Please review.

**Bold lettering Kira**

BIPOLAR DEATH: THE REVOLUTION

"_You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everybody dances with the Grim Reaper.__"_  
-Robert Alton Harris

"Blood…blood…blood!" Raito was being hysterical! He began to punch more and more tombstones for no reason whatsoever. Raito couldn't stop, Kira was controlling him! Raito began to toss around the dried up bouquets of dried up flowers. He stomped on the thirsty dry stems as if he were squishing a pest under his shoe.

Stop it Kira!

**No**

Stop!

**No the corpses don't even realize that they have been forgotten.**

Raito pointed a bloody finger at one graves. "You're in hell," he pointed to the one next to it, "Ha! So are you!" Raito began to spin with his arms out wide as if he could hug this dark creepy graveyard.

L observed Raito's uncharacteristic behavior. He was acting like a child! It wasn't like Raito at all!

"**Don't worry ill free you guys someday, you fools**." Kira escaped and began to laugh as if the spirits of the dead were cheering him on.

"Kira again, you must have a lot of will power to make Raito a prisoner all the time." L obviously wasn't in a friendly mood.

"**He is just a weak person that is all**."

"Raito is not a weak person. If he had been born under the Wammy house he would have been a great rival for me." L couldn't believe the words that had come from his mouth, but it was true if Raito had been born under the Wammy house. L probably wouldn't be the best detective in the world, Raito and he would be rivals for the top spot. L couldn't believe that he admit the truth, especially to Kira.

"**Too bad, he might end up like them**." Kira let a piece of the death note touch L's hand. Kira pointed toward the nearby graves, floating bodies, all in white were hanging over the tombstones. All of them were children, young faces of angels with no eyes. Just black nothingness in their eye sockets. Some were crying, some were happy and content, but most had no facial movement.

"Who are they? Where did they come from?" L had never seen anything like this in his entire life. Sure there were some interesting haunted stories in England but nothing like this.

One of the children (if that was what they were) began to squeal and cry the black ink that came out of the eye sockets enveloped its entire body. The squealing was horrible, worse than nails scratching a chalkboard. The thing turned into a freakish creature and grew wings and flew up to the sky.

"**That's what happens to unfortunate souls, they are turned into death gods or Shinigami's as you call them. Since they didn't do so well when they are alive they are forced to do deeds in death to make up for their mistakes and finally rest in peace. That's how death gods die, they save a life.**"

"You say one day you'll free them. How do you plan to do that?" L couldn't help but be curious about his story. If it was true their must have been many death gods in the world. L tried piece together the significance of Kira's truth and the death note. Could it be that he was using the death note to create more death gods? Why create more death gods?

Kira watched the thoughtful L biting his thumb in concentration.

**He won't find the truth that way.**

Kira put the piece of paper from the death note and put it to L's lips.

"**Let's keep that a secret**."

Another screech was heard from another nearby child. L knew that somehow normal people wouldn't see such things not unless they had the 'gift' the extra sixth sense to see the dead or energy. The only way to get the gift was from the death note. With Kira around it was easier for L to see everything. It seemed like Kira was trying to convince him and the world that these were poor unfortunate souls needed a god like Kira to help them. But they were dead. Why save the dead? L was sure that some average person would go against that question. Maybe that average person would say, "Well duh, I don't wanna die."

L rolled his eyes, he knew that there were people like that but it made him think that some homo sapiens were actually more foolish than he thought. What would happen if everyone was turned into a death god? L shivered at the thought.

"There is a reason we die, if we all lived we would over populate and destroy our only home."

"**Yes that would happen but after that there can be a rebirth, that's all I'm asking for. This is world is much too dirty for the likes of Homo sapiens. We are the advanced species yet we still cause more trouble for ourselves. We are such pitiful fools**."

Kira had switched souls and out came a lost and frightened Raito. "What-ow!" Raito couldn't move his bruised hands. He had just come back to real life and all of a sudden his hands were bleeding and burning painfully. L ripped his shirt and tied the shredded cloth around his bleeding hands.

Raito was trembling. "It will be fine for now Raito-kun." L wrapped the bleeding wounds and knew Raito needed medical attention.

Raito grabbed and hugged L, he didn't know why he just needed to feel the warm flesh against him.

"I-I don't think I'm human anymore L. He keeps tormenting me! He won't stop! He won't leave me alone!" Raito's body trembled in fear. L put a hand on Raito's chest. His heart rate wasn't normal. He was much too scared.

L put a hand on Raito's head and messed up his fine hair. "You will be fine around me, I promise you that Raito Yagami. But you must tell me everything."

L tried to ignore the screech from another freakish ghost. He held Raito in a tighter embrace. L felt cold droplets of rain or maybe it was Raito's tears maybe it was both. "Don't be afraid. I'm right here Raito."

Raito winced when he heard the screeching of the tortured soul. "Let's go walk somewhere else." Raito hadn't even noticed he had been crying. He was being so pitiful yet he felt calm. It was odd to be comforted by the presence of L next to him. Yet it felt good, that was all that mattered at the moment.

It didn't matter that it began to pour; it didn't matter if he was being hugged by L.

Here they were in the middle of a storm. L without a shirt and all the cool drops soaked them to the bone. The morning news didn't mention anything about rain but at the moment it suited the feeling. Any pedestrian nearby had run for cover. Soon it was just the two of them walking in the rain. From nearby a piano was playing a joyful tune of the soul. The restaurant door was open letting the soft notes escape and echo with the tears.

Soft and tender, this was how life should have been, it should have been peaceful. It wasn't supposed to feel tormented. This is what Raito had been looking for. Raito gazed at L, he wasn't as skinny as he thought he was but either way his body looked ravishing.

I did not just think that! Raito screamed at himself. Maybe it was the rain that was getting to his head. Gazing at L again he noticed no hesitation in his posture. He was walking straight and no hunchback posture. He seemed braver and more powerful at the moment. He didn't look like the L he knew, this one was more divine. If it wasn't for his tired eyes he could have sworn he saw a pair of white wing on his back.

L spoke, "I won't arrest you Raito Yagami. You are definitely not Kira. Your guilt has been cleared. You must tell me every detail of your whereabouts and I will do my best to get rid of that tormenter inside of you. I promise."

Raito stopped in mid step. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" L turned and faced a crying and frustrated Raito. He looked so much skinnier than before and in such a short time too. This Kira was sucking the life off of Raito. Maybe he was a living parasite. Maybe Kira feeded off Raito, after all he had said that Raito was his vessel.

"I am not the type of person who betrays his word; you should know that out of everyone Raito." L's expression was one of despair.

Raito continued feeling guilty in his accusation at L. L was definitely a person who wouldn't break a promise, it was just you never expected how he was going to keep his promises. But how was he going to get rid of Kira? Was it even possible? Raito felt the burning sensation once again in his head. At this point it didn't seem plausible. Another shot of nails were sent through his head.

God. . . . It seemed so hopeless.

L had finally become serious he began to bite his thumb and let the wheels in his head turn. He had said he would get rid of Kira, but how was he going to get rid of something that wasn't even a real person? Kira was alive but he lives in the conscious of Raito Yagami.

L and Raito had finally reached an abandoned burnt down building. The bricks were slick and slimy from the rain and the smell of earth was every where. The edges were burnt. There was a little piece of earth and rows and rows of burnt wood. The holy altar that must have been magnificent in its formal glory. The floor had flourishing grass. The sign of healing was evident in this place. He looked around the building and there was no sign of a nearby building. They were just on an abandoned hill. The stain glass that had been shattered must have been of angels. The only place to get shelter from the pouring rain was the holy altar.

"It's a burnt up old church. It's a surprise I haven't seen this place before."

Raito was nearly asleep. It wasn't until he had seen the old alter and jumped back.

He knew this place. Though it was different, it may have been burnt up but it wasn't as sinister as his previous encounter with it. It was more peaceful even though it was raining.

"I know this place. . . .I met with Kira here." No frightening chills disturbed Raito. In fact he was pretty relaxed in this place.

"Let's go there." L pointed to the holy altar. Raito cringed, he had hoped he wouldn't see that same corpse on the burnt up cross. L noticed and had asked everything about his past encounters with Kira. Raito confessed as if he had been the dirtiest beast on earth. He couldn't help it this Kira had been created and all hell broke loose for Raito. L listened as a priest would and let him finish until the whole story had been told.

Raito covered his face and crumpled himself into a ball and leaned on the old altar.

L lay down and crossed his arm under his head and let his panda eyes close up.

Raito took at a peak at the pale detective. He had been knocked out for once. He was letting his guard down!

"Don't sleep!" Raito shook L awake. "Why?" L's eyes were still closed.

"What if Kira comes back!?" L popped open and eye to check Raito's condition and close his eyes once again. "He wont I'm pretty sure he won't at the moment. He stayed alive for a while I'm sure he's regaining strength at this moment. Sleep Raito." His eyes had begun to droop. He couldn't sleep, no, he shouldn't sleep!

"I can't!"


	4. lavender rain

Summary: Raito is no longer one person. There is Kira and Raito. Two can't exist in one body. What can detective L do? Please review.

**Bold lettering Kira**

BIPOLAR DEATH: THE REVOLUTION

"_A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist.__"  
-_Stewart Alsop

"Raito. . ." L stared once again at the desperate look in his eyes. Raito had made it a habit to grab his head and to try to drum out the voice in his head. L had seen other habits that had happened in the last few days. The black clothes and the smell of dead roses had clung to his weak yet strong body. L got up and leaned his head on Raito's shoulder.

Raito stiffened up then relaxed as L's figure was above him. L's memory of the past shifted his head. "You smell like. . ."

Before L remembered the scent of lavender on Raito's person and how it brought up his day one morning when they were still looking for Kira. Now the dead rose scent had occupied Raito's skin.

L didn't like it.

He missed the hint of lavender aroma on Raito. Sure it wasn't a gentleman smell; however that's what L liked about Raito's scent. L was sure that he could distinct Raito's scent from others. Now that the rain had washed away all of the perfume of dead roses on Raito's body he now smelled like. . .

". . . rain." L pointed up to the crying heavens and sighed. It wasn't a good thing to go and smell another man. Society would think he was weird, not that they didn't already though. L couldn't help it.

"You smell good, Raito-kun."

Raito was brought to a halt. L was acting so out of character! Raito checked L's fore head for his temperature. L had a fever.

"L I think its better if we get back. You're sick."

"No I'm fine."

"No your not! Stop lying! You say you'll get rid of Kira but that won't happen! You say your fine but you're sick! Why are you lying?"

"I don't lie and I don't break promises. You see Raito I made a pledge of death a long time ago." L came closer to Raito.

"I swore to myself that if I didn't solve a case I would pledge my life on solving it no matter what the consequences, even if that consequence means death Raito-kun."

Raito had a difficult time breathing. It was as if L had grasped his heart with his warm hands.

"Why would you make such a promise?"

"Life wasn't interesting enough I guess." L sighed. That's all that there was to it at first, until he met his new rival.

"That's it? You would risk your life because it wasn't interesting enough? What kind of logic is that?!" Raito stopped and felt guilty he shouldn't be saying such things since Raito himself thought life was boring until he found the death note and was able to duel against one of the greatest detectives in the world.

"That's just how I feel, I'm sure you had your reasons to cleanse this world of unjust criminals but that didn't stop you Raito-kun from creating chaos and creating Kira."

It was a hard blow on Raito. Just as L held his heart he squeezed the sweet flavor of love out of him and only left his heart full of sadness.

L turned away immediately regretted his words, but his stubborn pride really didn't want him to apologize.

Just as the conflict inside L had ended and he had decided to ask for forgiveness-

"I'm sorry L."

L sat frozen at his response. "Why did you say sorry when I should be the one to be asking for your forgiveness? I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

Raito got up while the rain was causing tinkering sounds around him and leaving a cold fear in his mind, body and soul.

"I want to die L. At least then I won't be tortured anymore. That way I could stop all of this." Raito grabbed a piece of the stained glass window. Sharp edges perfect for piercing skin, Raito thought

A sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the empty pews. L had slapped Raito.

"Don't even joke about something like that! Don't waste your life by running away! That's not the Raito I got to know during this investigation!"

L took the large broken piece of broken glass and threw it to the other side of the abandoned church.

Raito watched as L placed his bony hands on an old piano that was rotting. Wood had lost its color and the keys had also discolored. L began to play a soft tune, while whispering the lyrics inside his head. The shirtless piano playing L let Raito sit next to him. The rain still poured its tears and through it all and Raito felt comfortable once again.

"How do you do that?"

L faced Raito and kept playing his tune. "Do what Raito-kun?"

"How can you be serious one second and then calm the next?"

"Its something I learned in the Wammy house." L finished his tune and let the raindrops play on the keys.

L cocked his head to the side. "Though there were some things you didn't learn at the Wammy house right?"

"Yes some things I had to learn the hard way like loosing trust in any human being."

"Did you even have a social life back then?" Raito became curious, why was it now he was drawn towards L?

"Not really. We all were busy trying to excel each other." L stated the truth; he wasn't the only one trying to be the best detective in the world.

"You mean you never played truth or dare, or even kiss anyone back then?"

L shook his head no. He didn't have time for such games.

"Then no one has ever. . ."

Raito touched L's lips feeling the soft pink flesh under his fingers. In an instant his fingers were replaced by his mouth. It was as if it came by naturally.

This . . . this . . . kiss was perpetual bliss.

L felt his heart jump out and backed away. Raito looked flushed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry . . . I. . . Forget what I did L I didn't. . ." L stood still savoring the warmth of another's lips.

L knew he couldn't forget that kiss, not ever. After all,

"That was my first kiss Raito-kun."

Raito stunned as ever smiled and even proud to be the first to steal the lips of the world's greatest detective. It was so grand having the title repeated in his head.

"That's unfair, you have already kissed before I have and yet you took the opportunity to steal my lips for the first time. Let me steal something from you so that at least we can be even Raito-kun."

In Raito's head it meant 'let me have revenge on you Raito'. Things always just got interesting with L around, it never got boring, never.

"And what exactly are you planning to steal from me?"

"Your innocence."

Raito could have died of a heart attack in the next sixty seconds, but it didn't happen since he as Raito and not Kira, decided to not touch the cursed notebook again after the torture of his other self.

It wasn't like he was against having sex with a male he had heard others it was thrilling. . . but with L? Sure as Kira he would of loved any possible idea to torture Raito or L, even if it was as low as raping. . .

Raito shuddered at the thought, there was no way he would give himself into Kira, and there was no way he was going to let Kira any where near L!

All of Raito's boldness had been meshed together into a strong orb of defiance against Kira. He was never going to let Kira near his favorite rival and lover. . .

'Oh no. . . .I said lover.' Raito gasped as he had said the most dangerous word in the dictionary known to man. Well at least in his dictionary.

It was a verb for fools!

Yet looking at L, that all changed. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, skin by skin, lips by lips, and finally heart by heart.

To cut a long story short, Raito had fallen for his rival, male or female it didn't matter, the heart that kept him alive didn't beat as much as now.

The word 'love' was still a dangerous word in his dictionary. At this moment it meant more than the world at his grasp, it meant he had the detective's heart at his grasp. For that Raito was willing to take any risk against danger.

The raining made him and L hunger for each others warmth.

L held him closer; even though he was an amateur, the burning bliss was not false.

L got rid of Raito's shirt and gently caring for Raito's wounded hands.

"I don't want to scare you, neither do I want you to leave Raito, I've realized this lately," L kissed every inch of Raito's flawless skin. "I am human and I have wanted his for a while, yet I stopped myself, do you know why?" L drew designs with his finger on Raito's pants. He began to slightly pressing his leg closer to Raito's manhood and at the same time flicking sensitive spots on Raito's nipples with his tongue. Raito moaned and wondered if L was lying about his first kiss. People who just lost their first kiss couldn't have been an expert already at teasing another's body! But what did Raito know? He had never done this before!

"You're the last person I want to hurt at this point Raito, and if I were to force you while you are unwilling than that will just hurt both of us."

L stopped all his motions and got up waiting for Raito's answer.

Looking at Raito now L wanted so badly to touch and cuddle the younger boy in this cold rain, but his pride kept him at bay.

"I have never considered myself being uke on my first time L."

L shook his head to get rid of this illusion in his mind.

Raito came closer and wrapped his arms around L's pale neck. "Although I'm currently thinking of reconsidering that position and surrender to you L."

Okay so maybe it was his fever! L blamed his fever.

Raito placed himself shyly on L's lap and unzipped both their pants and felt warmth between each others members. L fell backward letting a horny Raito hover above him.

"Okay that obviously wasn't an illusion." L convinced himself this was all real and that he wasn't having another wet dream. He had trouble with those especially that time when they were chained to each other and. . .

L let the details travel south and caused an uprising blush on his face.

L decided to blame the fever again.

"Maybe it should be the other way around L." Raito let himself get even closer skin touching skin.

L could smell the scent of rain and a hint of lavender. His scent is what intoxicated him at this point.

He let his eyes close with serene peace in his mind.

Raito carefully watched L he seemed at peace until he opened his eyes.

Mischief was in L's eyes.

Raito was pushed back towards the altar. His hands above his head, he was officially trapped with cold metal cuffs.

"Where the heck did the cuffs come from!?" Raito protested.

"From my back pocket."

"From who?!" Raito shrieked

"From Misa Misa actually."

"Are you kidding me!? Why did Misa give you hand cuffs?" L rolled his eyes.

L didn't want to explain so he kept silent.

"L! Tell me now!" Raito bucked upward.

Unfortunately for L it ruined his stubbornness. Raito screaming at him and him bucking upward turned out to be a turn on.

"Misa was planning on using these on you." L pulled out a blindfold, flavored lube, and pointed to the handcuffs.


End file.
